


Kisses

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Loving a cannibal can be easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



The bed makes a low creaking sound in their villa in the south of France. They’ve been here for a few months.  
Will is on his back, looking into his lover’s eyes with endless devotion. He feels Hannibal’s hard cock hit his sweet spot with each thrust, and sweat covers his skin, his toes almost curl with the pleasure of it.  
Will smells less of bad aftershave and more of a natural musk here, maybe tinged with something expensive Hannibal bought him.  
His lover’s muscular chest moves, and Will caresses his graying chest hair playfully, teasingly.  
Hannibal whispers words in a language Will doesn’t know, but their meaning seems clear enough.  
Will moans and tries to hold back his looming high.  
Will once doubted he could love a man in the physical sense, but that was very long ago.  
His desire is a strange, new thing tinged with trepidation and wonderment.  
“I love you,” he says, voice almost breaking on a high note.  
He expects Hannibal to slow his movements, but he doesn’t. “I love you too, darling boy,” he says. His eyes seem moist as they only do when he’s moved by high art.  
Will feels himself tremble with the effort to hold back his orgasm, and the blood in his veins seems to sing with vitality and life. He kisses Hannibal, tongue touching deadly teeth.  
His orgasm is a full-body shiver of intense power, and he feels Hannibal follow, marking his insides with his essence.  
Will kisses away the tears, and Hannibal reaches to embrace him.  
“My darling,” he says like there isn’t a dead body in the basement for them to dismember for dinner. The benefits of living with a cannibal seems clear to Will. But then they always did, but now he dares to admit to them fully.


End file.
